Le fantôme de l'Océan
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: L'équipe de Lysander, chasseuse de trésors en passe de célébrité sur Gaïa, retrouve le paquebot le plus célèbre du monde. Mais que va-t-il se passer alors que la valse des énigmes et des closes s'emballe autour d'elle ?
1. En chasse de succès

Avant de commencer tout écrit, je souhaite adresser mes condoléances aux familles des victimes et prier sincèrement pour que ces dernières reposent en paix.

DISCLAIMER: les persos de ffVII appartiennent a square enix et tout rapport au film "Titanic" appartient à James Cemeron, son réalisateur

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun son, juste une lumière irréelle. L'eau, des torrents, coulait sur le sol, elle n'était rien, rien qu'une impression, irréelle également.

Une jeune fille, pas plus d'une dizaine d'années, à la robe démodée, un châle sur ses cheveux, avançait, tel un fantôme, chantant des bribes d'une mélopée silencieuse qui se répercutait contre les murs en métal blanc des coursives que sa main effleurait sans pour autant toucher. Ses longs cheveux se balançant légèrement au gré des embruns d'une mer imaginaire, ses yeux, vides, regardant en devant, avec une détermination fantôme.

L'eau... L'eau dédoublait d'intensité et de force, tel animée par un démon ! Elle venait de partout, du sol, du plafond, la jeune fille ne pouvait y échapper !

Pourtant… Elle restait, calme, droite, cela ne pouvait être réel… Elle chantait sa mélodie lente et entraînante, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

L'eau devint glace, la glace devint sombre… Noir, dénué de vie, blanc, gris…

Le monde prenait peu a peu les teintes lugubres de l'outre monde, tout éclatait, l'eau envahissait l'air, le chassant a tout jamais, sans que personne n'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

_Cora !!! hurla une jeune fille en sursaut.

Instinctivement, elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche et la retira aussitôt pour respirer et reprendre son calme. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, la sueur perlait sur son front, son regard vif scrutait partout a la fois, il n'y avait plus rien.

Pourtant, il y avait de l'eau ! Il y a moins de quelques secondes, partout ! Et cette fille, cette gamine, où elle était passée !?

D'un geste ample, la jeune fille retira sa couverture et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd mais rapide dans le couloir.

_Mais il est quelle heure… se demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle vit par le hublot le ciel dégagé rempli des étoiles de l'océan méridional.

Elle retourna quelques secondes dans sa chambre et chercha son portable, au prix de multiples contorsions en tous sens, elle le trouva sous son lit et l'alluma, elle vit l'heure et le reposa, tentant de ne plus penser au fait qu'il était cinq heures du matin.

Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon à imprimé militaire et d'un maillot de couleur blanche. Elle vérifia si son collier porte-bonheur était bien autour de son cou, il y était, c'était parfait, tout était en règle. Elle secoua la tête en tous sens pour voir ses cheveux lui arriver dans les yeux, parfait là aussi, une bonne journée s'annonçait décidément, aucun épi, le porte bonheur en place, pas trop de mal a choper son portable, tout allait bien.

Elle sautilla ensuite jusque dans le couloir ou le roulis du bateau la précipita contre le mur, effectivement, c'était trop beau…

Elle se dirigea en se collant au mur jusque l'avant du bateau où elle recommencerait ses recherches comme chaque jour depuis trois mois.

_Quelque chose ce matin ? demanda-t-elle inconsciemment à peine rentrée dans la petite salle sombre aux murs remplis d'écrans.

_Ouais, un amas de débris d'environ deux kilomètres de diamètres. répondit un officier devant les radars qui balayant une zone sous marine.

_T'ès tombée de ton pieu Lili ? demanda un autre avec un rire moqueur.

« Lili » lui répondit d'un injure de son cru puis reporta son attention sur le radar. On y voyait clairement une masse informe.  
_Quelle position ?

_41°43'55N 49°56'45 »O. communiqua l'officier.

_Prévenez la base, on a une touche faut l'autorisation de démarrer le sous marin. On plonge au plus tard ce soir et je viens !

Lysander sortit de la passerelle et regarda le soleil qui se levait, à l'est il y avait Edge, le premier endroit ou elle irait et où elle clamerait sa découverte, et a l'ouest : Costa del Sol, où elle irait couleur le reste de sa vie un fois toutes les reliques du monde en sa possession.

La jeune fille était assez connue dans le milieu, elle était archéologue officiellement, mais réellement, elle était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une chasseuse de trésors. Elle allait de par le monde, cherchant le plus de traces de civilisations disparues, de richesses inestimables et tant d'autres. Si seulement son succès pouvait être à part entière…

Un officier vint à sa rencontre, elle le toisa d'un sale air pour avoir interrompu sa méditation quotidienne mais elle l'écouta quand même.

_Nous avons eu l'autorisation d'utiliser le sous-marin ! On appareille immédiatement !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, cette fois cette plongée ne serait pas vaine !

Elle rentra en trombe dans le navire et courut vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit grand un placard et attrapa au vol une veste en cuir qu'elle enfila avant de ressortir sur le pont ou elle sauta la rambarde des escaliers pour réaterrit sur le pont inférieur.

_Lysander ! Arrête de nous faire peur comme ça ! intervint Erwan, son coéquipier.

Erwan pouvait se vanter d'avoir été avec Lysander depuis ses débuts, même si cela ne remontait qu'a u an ou deux, il l'avait connue à sa sortie du collège, à l'époque, la Shinra était dans une mauvaise passe et elle cherchait à remonter sa cote le plus possible, après tout, la Shinra était sa famille.

_On a eu l'autorisation Erwan ! Viens toi aussi !

Devant l'enthousiasme de son amie, le jeune homme hésitait, il avait un peu été entraîné de force dans cette histoire et détestait aller a plus d'un mètre sous l'eau, ce qu'ils recherchaient était… A plus de quatre kilomètres…

_Euh, nan, je serais à la radio, t'en fait pas !

_Allez ! Sinon je ne parlerais pas de toi aux interviews !

Lysander voulait de la reconnaissance… Une reconnaissance trop souvent volée par sa famille, avec le déclin de la Shinra et tout son travail pour remonter la pente, Lysander pouvait se déclarer au grand jour.

_Si tu veux… concéda Erwan, par pure gentillesse.

Lysander sourit, elle grimpa sur le bastingage du navire et descendit l'échelle qui le reliait au sous-marin. Elle s'installa aux commandes du minuscule habitacle et attendit qu'Erwan s'installa aussi.

_Mir I paré au lancement ! Attente de Mir II pour la plongée. annonça la jeune fille tandis que son ami vérifiait que les ballasts se remplissaient, non sans appréhension.

_On va violer un tombeau, tu le sais…

_Tu casses l'ambiance j'étais bien partie !

Le bruit familier du radar vint bientôt occuper l'espace tandis que le sous-marin descendait. La lumière se raréfiait, laissant pour seule illumination les multiples lampes fixées sur le devant de l'appareil qui donnaient l'impression d'une pieuvre.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le fond, Lysander reçut les coordonnées et scruta avec le périscope les environs.

_Ca sert pas à ça, on a un radar Lili…

Lysander fit taire son ami d'un coup de pied sur la tête et continua.

_Ah j'vois quelque chose ! Ouah c'est gros mon dieu !

Erwan vérifia les radars, un objet de forme cylindrique s'affirmait a chaque balayage.

_C'est quoi ?

Lysander réfléchit, elle semblait puiser dans son immense connaissance du sujet qu'ils allaient fouiller.

_Une des chaudières, elle a du se détacher quand le paquebot c'est coupé en deux en sombrant, la force l'a mise là c'est tout. Note la position et on continue.

Erwan s'exécuta rapidement et laissa Lysander regarder au périscope tandis que lui guidait l'engin.

_Mir II vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au second sous-marin qui fouillait quelques encablures plus loin.

_Négatif, rien à signaler.

_Quelle chiotte. maugréa Lysander.

Les amas d'objets se firent plus denses à certains endroits ; ils approchaient. Erwan réprima un cri quand il vit ce qu'ils cherchaient sur les écrans.

_Mon dieu… C'est… horrible !

Lysander réprima un sourire, l'instant était beaucoup trop solennel pour qu'elle se permette une quelconque injure.

_Dieu bénisse les autorisations rapides de mise à l'eau.

Le Titanic leur faisait face, dans tout ce qu'il lui restait de splendeur. Son immense coque couverte d'algues et de rouille les surplombait encore de dix bons mètres.

_Sors la caméra ! ordonna Lysander a son ami. On va les faire baver à la Shinra !

Erwan s'exécuta tandis que son amie appelait leurs équipiers.

_Mir II on l'a trouvé !

Lysander regarda l'épave de l'insubmersible qui outragea dieu. Dans sa grande splendeur il ne fit pas le poids face a l'inconnu et chut a cause de l'orgueil humain, entraînant des centaines d'innocents vers les bas-fonds d'où il ne remonterait jamais.

Un violent choc frappa la jeune fille qui ne ressentit plus rien dès lors, elle suffoqua quelques instants, perdant son souffle dans la surprise et vit une jeune fille.

Son chant résonna dans la torpeur où Lysander était plongée, triste, mélancolique, comme une lamentation d'outre tombe mais, elle le chantait d'une voix paisible, presque joyeuse.

La petite fille brune la regarda de ses yeux verts, un regard intense pourtant si vide.

Encore une fois les flots la happèrent de leur étreinte glacée qui parcourait la coursive blanche.

_Lysander ça va ? demanda la voix d'Erwan qui fit revenir la jeune chasseuse de trésors dans le monde réel.

_Oui… Oui ça va, je crois… Juste l'émotion.

Erwan regarda étrangement son amie, non, elle n'avait aucune émotion excepté le sadisme et sa méchanceté naturelle.

_Allez, on remonte.

_Ouais, j'ai hâte de passer a la case interviews, t'as des belles images du bateau ? demanda Lysander.

_Ouais, elles sont pas mal. assura son ami d'un air de fierté non contenue.

Lysander ne put contenir un rire qui fit résonner les cloisons du sous-marin, Erwan sentait que le mauvais côté de sa parenté à la famille Shinra ressortait à ses moments là. La seule chose a faire était attendre que la furie se calme…

Il sourit également, ne pouvant contenir sa joie de participer à un évènement historique.

Ils avaient retrouvé le Titanic, coulé il y a 97 ans.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Cora... Je me souviesn encore de mon rève après des années...

Et ouais, mon rêve était vrai, et il était flippant j'vois jure!

Voila, Melior, Nemon et Nighthawk, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!


	2. Projet de longue date

Le Septième Ciel faisait salle comble, Tifa s'affairait comme une damnée derrière son bar, songeant sérieusement à engager quelqu'un pour l'aider. Etant donné que les vacances d'été commençaient tout juste, elle avait « emprunté » Denzel et Marlène pour l'aider, mais ils étaient plutôt une gène qu'autre chose.

_Denzel ! S'il te plaît va à la table du fond ils commandent depuis une demi heure ! Et va chercher Marlène s'il te plaît !

Denzel rétorqua qu'il ne savait où était sa sœur, Tifa soupira et regarda la télévision où était diffusé un flash info spécial.

_ « Tôt ce matin, la chasseuse de trésor Lysander Shinra, connue depuis peu pour avoir découvert des traces Cetras dans le sud du continent, à retrouvé l'épave du tristement célèbre Titanic, coulé depuis un peu moins d'un siècle, nous l'avons interviewée depuis le navire où elle poursuivait les recherches sur le paquebot depuis trois mois. »

La majorité des clients regardèrent dès lors la télé où la journaliste interrogeait une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Tifa avait parfois entendu parler d'elle dans les journaux, peu après la chute du météore, elle est sortie de l'ombre et depuis, nombre d'adolescents en mal d'aventure suivent les actualités dans l'espoir de voir une de ses nouvelles découvertes.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et Tifa accueillit Cloud qui rentrait de ses livraisons avec un grand sourire.

_Cloud ! Regarde ils ont retrouvé le Titanic ! annonça Denzel en se précipitant sur Cloud.

Ce dernier soupira, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser où il était non ? A vrai dire... Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler vraiment.

_C'est quoi déjà le Titanic ? demanda-t-il, s'attirant les rires de Denzel et les remarques de Tifa.

_Cloud ! C'est du niveau de la culture générale ! C'est un paquebot qui a coulé il y a cent ans à peu près, une merveille de technologie !

Cloud sentit un coup de vent dans son dos. Il entendit une voix qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_C'était le premier à fonctionner de manière hybride avec de la Mako et du charbon, mais il a coulé pendant son voyage inaugural entre Junon et Costa del Sol, ils étaient trop sur d'eux et il manquait des canots de sauvetage. Con nan ? expliqua la voix

Cloud se retourna en un éclair et vit Reno, il regarda partout et ne vit personne d'autre, il soupira et répliqua :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Reno ouvrit grand les yeux avec un air surpris et reprit sur un ton faussement désolé :

_Oh, je pensais que tu serais de bonne humeur mais bon… Je viens de la part de Rufus qui a une mission pour toi.

Reno s'éloigna de quelques pas, il connaissait déjà la réponse à la question mais se demandait si il allait le frapper ou non.

_Hors de question, t'as qu'à la faire toi-même.

Reno haussa les épaules et refusa la proposition tout net, il expliqua alors sa raison en murmurant.

_En fait, la mission c'est de protéger la cousine du patron qui vient justement de retrouver le Titanic. expliqua Reno en se rapprochant de Cloud. Regarde elle passe a la télé !

Tifa contourna le bar et vint se poster a côté de Cloud dans la position typique d'une gérante de bar : les mains sur les hanches, légèrement penchée en avant, comme si elle réprimandait Denzel, sauf que là, c'était Reno la cible.

_Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? C'est pas assez bien payé ? demanda-t-elle d'un air plutôt accusateur.

Reno détourna les yeux, attitude parfaite d'un petit garçon, et énonça ses diverses raisons comme « mal de mer, peur des fantômes, éthique de ne pas violer des tombeaux et tant d'autres ».

_T'as pas d'éthique Reno.

_Tu est trop idiot pour avoir peur des fantômes.

_Dis vraiment pourquoi !

Reno baissa les yeux et murmura des paroles a peine audibles. Cloud dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

_En fait j'ai eu deux ou trois différents avec Lili y'a quelques années, je sais pas si je pourrais faire du baby-sitting avec elle pendant une durée indéterminée sans qu'elle veuille me faire passer par-dessus bord…

Cloud se tut et Tifa ferma les yeux en soupirant tandis que Denzel réprimait un fou rire à s'en casser les côtes.

_Mon dieu Reno ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de courir les filles !

_Stop ! L'interview commence ! annonça Marlène qui venait d'arriver et était montée sur le comptoir.

Un bruit de moteur stoppa au dehors et la porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée. Barret déboula et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Cloud s'exila dans un recoin de la salle et tentait de suivre l'interview tranquillement.

_Vous avez vu ? Ils ont retrouvé un bateau à ce qu'il paraît !

Marlène se débattait dans les bras de son père pour qu'il le lâche et qu'elle puisse regarder l'interview elle aussi. Il regarda Reno d'un air sombre assez explicatif pour que ce dernier s'éloigne un peu.

Ils se concentrèrent tous sur le reportage qui passait à la télévision dont Tifa venait de monter le son, couvrant Barret qui venait de rentrer.

La journaliste interrogeait une jeune fille aux courts cheveux châtains clairs qui parlait d'une voix assurée devant les caméras. Elle répondit aux questions de la journaliste qui se résumaient a peu de choses finalement.

_ « Nos radars ont trouvé une zone de débris assez importante sur une colline sous-marine, on a effectué une plongée et, droit devant nous on a simplement retrouvé le paquebot à quatre kilomètres sous la surface »

Barret étouffa une exclamation, Denzel ne cacha pas son admiration pour la jeune fille et Cloud écoutait tout simplement, la voix de la jeune fille était si claire, elle était encore une gamine selon ses critères.

_ « Et que penser vous faire dès à présent ? » questionna la journaliste.

_ « Bien, j'ai pensé à remonter quelques objets a destination de musée mais, mon équipiers m'on conseillé de tout laisser sur place en mémoire des victimes, je compte donc détailler les plans du navire, chercher les causes de son naufrage et surtout le fouiller de fond en comble histoire de voir son fonctionnement qui a été oublié depuis si longtemps. »

Lysander était bien une Shinra pour s'intéresser de si près à des choses telles que la mécanique et la Mako.

_Pfff, elle ferait mieux de retourner a ses magazines de presse à scandale ! s'exclama Barret avec force, s'attirant les foudres de Tifa qui le traitait de sexiste. Et d'aller au lycée comme tous les gosses !

Le reportage se termina sur les images de la découverte, Denzel ferma les yeux, les images sombres l'effrayant.

_Erk, comme quoi la flotte c'est pas si joli que ça à voir, rappelez-moi de pas prendre de bain ce soir ! plaisanta Reno en sortant du bar. Et pour la mission porc-épic ?

_Je verrais espèce de cafard. répondit Cloud et montant à l'étage.

Reno sortit du bar et repensa à Lysander, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années et ne voulait pas la revoir de sitôt.

~*~*~*~

La réunion avait a peine commencé que déjà, la moitié des personne présentes luttaient pour ne pas s'y endormir, alors, pour tuer le temps, certaines personne se faisant quelques signes discrets histoire de se reconcentrer.

Tandis que les finances de la Shinra étaient au cœur de la discussion et que le débat se poursuivait, Tseng fit un signe discret à son supérieur, lui disant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Rufus Shinra ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, trop absorbé par le fait qu'il regardait déjà par la fenêtre, a croire que les nuages étaient bien plus intéressants que les puits de pétrole de Corel…

Tseng réitéra ses signes, mais rien n'y fit. Il se chargea alors de changer le sujet de la conversation, passant des gils à un sujet d'actualité.

_Alors vous avez accepté le projet de Lysander sur le Titanic... Je croyais qu'il avait été enterré depuis bien longtemps…

Rufus s'arracha de la contemplation des nuages et reporta son attention sur la réunion.

_Mon père l'a enterré mais, c'était juste un désaccord avec son propre frère. expliqua-t-il simplement.

Les personnes présentes tentèrent de se remémorer cet évènement mais rien n'y fit, cela ne leur disait rien.

_Bien sur tout a été passé sous silence, peu de personnes le savent.

_Mais, pourquoi le projet a-il été remis à jour ? demanda un des entrepreneurs avec un air sombre.

Tseng n'avait lui non plus jamais entendu parler de ce projet, il ne s'était jamais non plus demandé la question. Lorsqu-il a entendu parler des recherches la première fois, il n'a rien cherché à comprendre mais désormais, maintenant que Lysander était dévoilée au public, tut le monde rechercherait qui était son commanditaire.

_Lysander cherchait sans doute toujours le Titanic et a profité de la mort du vieux pour me demander, je lui ai accordé et c'est tout… répondit Rufus laconiquement.

_Et, maintenant qu'elle l'a découvert ?

_...

_Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?

_J'en sais rien… Et si il n'y a pas d'autre alternative à la réunion autant la terminer tout de suite. dit finalement Rufus en sortant de la salle.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il sortit son téléphone et vérifia ses appels en absence, il en avait une bonne dizaine, tous d'une même personne. Il appela ladite personne et sans rien ajouter dit ce qu'il avait… à dire

_Lysander la prochaine fois attends la soir pour m'apeller ! dit il, attendant qu'une vois lui réponde de l'autre côté.

_Oh c'est bon hein ! Je fais un truc génial et tu me dis même pas un truc genre « bravo » t'ès sympa toi ! Une vraie porte de prison !

Durant tout le long monologue, Rufus pouvait entendre la voir de sa cousine dans tout le couloir, quand bien même c'était par téléphone portable…

_Tu as trouvé ton bateau non ? Maintenant tu es la cible de tous ceux qui me haïssent, bravo. dit-il sans une once d'émotion.

Il attendit un blanc de l'autre côté, il vint, tout se passait donc comme prévu.

_Je t'envoie quelqu'un pour assurer ta protection au cas où… Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi à la télé !

A l'autre bout du fil, Lysander tira la langue à son interlocuteur et lui raccrocha au nez, jurant contre lui et elle-même.

_Nan mais pour qui il se prend monsieur maître du monde à deux balles !? C'est pas lui qui plonge a quatre kilomètres sous la flotte ! Quoique ça me plaît…

La jeune fille rangea son portable dans sa poche et sortit sur le pont. Elle regarda le ciel bleu et rajusta les lunettes d'aviateur qu'elle venait de poser sur son front et détacha sa veste, laissant voir son treillis militaire.

_Erwan ! héla Lysander a l'adresse de son ami qui se dressa comme un fusil à l'entente de son nom. Fout moi tout le monde sur le pont arrière, exécution !

En a peine une minutes, Lysander eut le plaisir de voir que ses « troupes » étaient rangées, parfaitement en ordre, devant elle. La jeune fille sourit et monta sur le tout du quartier des officiers.

_Des envoyés de la Shinra vont arrivés, je veux les impressionner en montrant que nous sommes aussi organisés et entraînés qu'eux, je veux que tout le monde donne le meilleur de soi même aujourd'hui ! Je serais toujours derrière votre cul quoi qu'il arrive ok ?

_A vos ordres ! firent tous les membres d'équipage d'une seule voix en se mettant au garde a vous.

Ce n'était pas un garde a vous militaire, ils n'étaient pas engagés, mais, ils suivraient Lysander jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle les avait elle-même choisis dans des situations diverses et, si ils tombaient elle tombait, et inverse.

_J'ai rien entendu, vous espérez faire quoi avec ce cri de fille !? Ok !?

_A vos ordres !! répétèrent l'équipage a l'unisson, toujours plus fort.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lysander, mais ce n'était pas assez.

_Plus fort bande de mauviettes !!!

_A VOS ORDRES !!!!

_Bah voila ! fit-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Alors, je veux voir le Soldier qui viendra pleurer sa mère en moins de dix minutes sinon vous dormirez sur le Titanic !!!

Lysander descendit de son promontoire et s'adressa en privé à Erwan qui la regardait avec un air étrange ? Etais-ce bien là la jeune collégienne qu'il avait connue ? Il n'en savait plus rien.

_Erwan, sache que je ne tolèrerait aucune erreur de ta part non plus, je ne te considère pas comme mon ami ici, mais comme mon lieutenant.

Une fois la furie partie, Erwan, en même temps que tout l'équipage, souffla de dépit. Cette fille était particulière, très particulière, il plaignait déjà le Soldier…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Pas mal le tempérament de Lily ^^

Plus j'ai écrit ce chapitre plus elle s'est affirmée, je me suis aussi surpirse a réajuste mes lunettes d'aviateur aussi, j'men suis servie pour éviter la poussière pendant que je ponçais chez moi ^^ On refait presque tout la baraque, je vous jure c'est du boulot =)


	3. Demonstration

Cloud regardait d'un air maussade le ciel bleu strié de blanc qui était son seul panorama depuis deux longues heures. Entre ciel et mer… Il commençait déjà a en avoir marre.

D'un geste sans aucune douceur, il donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Reno qui bavait à côté de lui.

_Gné ? fit ce dernier en regardant partout a la fois.

_Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne avec toi ? Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ?

Reno avait quand même été contraint de venir et avait insisté pour emmener Cloud qui avait à peine eut le temps de faire ses valises et de partir dans l'hélico qui était venu le cueillir juste devant le 7ème Ciel. Ils volaient ainsi depuis deux heures… Sans rien dire…

_Bah, en fait je ne crois pas que Lysander m'apprécies…

Ca il le savait, cela ne l'avançait pas a grand-chose.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

_Mais rien ! Elle est tellement butée et bornée que… On dirait un âne bâté ! Pire que moi ou que…

_Ouais, la famille quoi… termina Cloud enfermant les yeux.

_On arrive en vue du navire ! leur indiqua le pilote qui exécuta les manœuvres pour atterrir.

Une brève secousse leur indiqua que c'était fait et ils purent descendre. Tous les membres d'équipages qu'ils virent s'activaient sur le pont à diverses choses avec rapidité et efficacité.

Ils n'eurent le temps de rien faire que le pilote leur jeta leurs affaires et décolla.  
_Hé salaud !!! Reste ici ! supplia Reno. Oh putain, elle est dans le périmètre, j'le sais, elle est toute proche !

Les membres d'équipage se mirent tous au garde a vous, parfaitement rangés, l'arme au poing, laissant Cloud et Reno, stupéfiés, au milieu d'une allée, à l'autre bout, une jeune fille avançait calmement.

Cloud crut voir Rufus Shinra version féminine. Ils étaient bien de la même famille effectivement. Ses yeux bleus glace captèrent immédiatement l'attention de l'ex-Soldier.

_C'est elle Lysander? souffla Cloud à Reno comme s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation.

Reno ne répondit pas. Depuis la dernière, fois qu'il l'avait vu, Lysander avait grandi, mais elle était toujours aussi peu encline à la discrétion.

La jeune fille s'avançait fièrement devant eux, des lunettes d'aviateur posées sur son front, empêchant es cheveux courts d'aller dans yeux et une veste en cuir rajoutée à un treillis militaire retiraient toute sensation de féminité qui pouvait bien s'échapper de sa personne. Le sourire narquois que ses lèvres esquissaient faisait froid dans le dos.

_Bienvenue sur le Northern Sunrise ! dit-elle d'une voix aussi claire que celle d'une enfant.

La même voix que pendant le reportage… Pensa Cloud qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Etait-elle vraiment le monstre froid et sanguinaire que craignait Reno ?

Ce dernier, lui, tentait de regarder ailleurs, de se faire oublier. Lysander le remarqua et s'approcha de lui.  
_Ca fait un bail, pourquoi Rufus a envoyé un incapable comme toi au fait ? S'il espère que je vais tenir avec toi, il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter du contraire.

Cloud remarquait qu'elle n'hésitait pas dans ses paroles, qu'elle maniait bien la rhétorique, devant tant de monde, cela relevait d'un défi permanant.

_Et toi ? demanda Lysander en se tournant vers Cloud. Combien Rufus t'as payé pour me servir de baby-sitter ? A mon avis, il t'as arnaqué…

Elle ne lui laissât pas le temps de répondre et continua de vaquer à ses occupations.

_On faisait une petite révision, si vous voulez, vous pouvez y assister ou alors dégager en vitesse ! Je ne veux pas de gêneurs.

Lysander sourit encore une fois, son plan était parfait, rien de mieux qu'une démonstration de la force de ses unités en direct pour les faire flipper !

De son côté, Cloud demanda une dernière chose à Reno.  
_Ce n'était pas sensé être une équipe de recherches ?

_Non, des chasseurs de trésors prêts a tout pour du fric…

La jeune chasseuse de reliques se mit à vérifier patiemment les armes de ses hommes et remarquait chaque erreur, même la plus infime.

_Tu crois que c'est une manière de te tenir !? hurla-t-elle a un soldat qui ne bronchait pas.

Elle lui prit son fusil mitrailleur des mains et lui montra comment faire, là aussi, Cloud remarqua qu'elle était parfaitement formée au maniement des armes. Elle exécuta une manœuvre complexe et la tendit au soldat.

_Refais-le ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix nette.

Le soldat s'exécuta, il fallut encore plusieurs fois pour qu'elle soit satisfaite et elle se désintéressa de lui et alla vers un autre. Elle repéra ainsi quelques personnes qui décalaient leurs armes de serais-ce que d'un centimètre.

_Lysander ! héla Cloud qui en avait assez de cette mascarade. Est-tu au mois capable de refaire ce que tu es en train de leur faire exécuter !?

Pour tout réponse, Lysander sourit. Elle demanda à un Soldier de lui passer son arme et il obtempéra, elle la fit tourner entre ses mains, avança en même temps, la faisant voler entre ses bras sans être décontenancée par son poids, la passa dans son dos, frappa le sol avec sa crosse, exécuta arme a droite, arme à gauche, garde à vous et retourna l'arme, la déchargea d'un geste souple pour remettre le chargeur aussi sec et la tendre à Cloud.

_A ton tour. dit-elle en souriant et fermant les yeux, si ce n'étais pas une arme qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, on l'aurait prise pour une fille tout à fait normale, voire même plutôt mignonne, car elle l'était vraiment.

Cloud prit l'arme, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. La dernière fois remontait à… Ah oui… La dernière fois… C'était devant Rufus qu'il l'avait fait.

Il tourna l'arme rapidement, exécuta un tour, pas aussi artistiquement que Lysander mais il faisait au mieux, il faillit répliquer lorsque Lysander étouffa un rire discret, mais il continua et ne dit rien, exactement comme a Junon il y a au moins quatre ans de cela.

Il exécuta l'arme à droite, à gauche et frappa la crosse au sol en inclinant la tête, symbole de respect.

_Joli. complimenta Lysander d'une voix charmante. Bon travail soldat.

Tout l'estime dont avait pu avoir Cloud envers Lysander Shinra s'évanouit d'un coup, l'appellation « soldat » le rabaissait, plus que tout, elle le rabaissait à ce poste !

_Et toi ? demanda-t-elle a Reno qui devait prier intérieurement pour se jeter par-dessus bord. Montre moi l'étendue de ton talent !

Reno regarda le fusil qu'elle lui tendait et le prit sans hésiter. Il était entraîné aux armes depuis longtemps lui aussi, pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ?

Il tourna l'arme plusieurs fois dans les mains sans même la toucher, exécuta quelques manœuvres complexes, semblables a celles de Lysander, exécuta le garde a vous rituel et salua.

Lysander sourit encore une fois et lui reprit l'arme des mains sans un compliment oral. Elle la redonna au Soldier et se mit au centre de l'espace qu'ils formaient.

_Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire ! ordonna-t-elle.

Tous les soldats s mirent a faire des mouvements tous ensembles, dans un accord parfait, Cloud et Reno n'en crurent d'abord pas leurs yeux et ensuite, alors que les soldats exécutaient leurs garde a vous, finissant par leur garde des deux côtés et la main droite pointée vers leur tempe.

Lysander était en leur milieu, cette fille était très étrange. Les deux extrêmes s'affrontaient en elle.

Alors que la « parade » improvisée se terminait, Lysander les félicita avec un grand sourire, elle leur tourna le dos et alla vers l'avant du navire en faisant signe à Cloud et Reno de la suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent en emportant leurs affaires.

A l'avant du bateau se situait l'endroit que tous appelaient la « passerelle », lieu de transit entre tout le navire. Lysander ordonna à deux hommes d'amener les affaires de ses deux garde du corps dans leurs quartiers et les convia à regarder les images qu'elle avait vues.

_Regardez, déjà là, c'est le champ de débris que l'on à retrouvé le Titanic, là, c'est un de ses chaudières, il y en a 29 comme ça mais il y en a que 5 qui se sont détachées.

Cloud et Reno regardèrent la photo, la chaudière, masse informe recouverte d'algues blanchâtres. Le regard du premier convergea vers la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

_Celles là je suis sûre qu'on peut la remonter fit-elle en désignant une des cinq. Elle est en parfait état, on va la nettoyer et tenter de comprendre son fonctionnement avec les plans que j'ai trouvé a la Shinra.

A ces mots elle sortit plusieurs immenses feuilles de papier qu'elle déroula sur une table d'où elle avait préalablement « jarté » tous ses occupants : une tasse de café, un cendrier, un vieux poste radio en attente de réparation, des câbles et un officier radar qui dormait. Lysander indiqua plusieurs endroits coloriés en rouge et d'autres marqués d'une croix.

_Les endroits en rouge ont étés fouillés pendant la première fois on est descendus, on a été juste a l'avant, l'arrière est mort c'est foutu, on a fouillé le grand escalier, deux ou trois cabines sans intérêt, et après, on descendra de plus en plus, pour voir aussi la cause du naufrage.

_Eh, je peux aller dormir moi? demanda Reno.  
Lysander se tut. Elle serra son poing et l'abattit sur la table.

_Si tu veux rien foutre ici autant que tu dégages! Je savais que tu viendrais foutre ta merde ici, depuis le début! J'essaie de bosser pour faire quelque chose pour la mémoire de toute ma famille et toi tu veux tout gâcher!

Reno ne rajouta rien, et disparut dans les couloirs. Lysander s'assit remit les cartes en place. Elle se mit à griffonner des notes sur une feuille, raturant parfois, arrachant et chiffonnant, murmurant aussi des paroles incompréhensibles.

_Je peux t'aider? demanda Cloud qui pouvait ressentir la peine de la jeune fille.

_Si tu veux, mais j'sais pas si tu comprends. Euh… Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire…

Cloud sourit. Lysander pouvait être capable d'hésitation parfois,elle était une fille comme les autres à quelques choses près.

_Où elle est la machine à café?

_Tu suis la file de monde et normalement t'y est. dit mornement la jeune fille.

Cloud sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre la machine à café qui attirait les foules. Durant son attente, il réfléchit un peu. Il faudrait qu'il aille engueuler Reno qui devait dormir comme une pierre…

Il aurait juré apercevoir un sourire glisser sur les lèvres de Lysander, un vrai sourire, qui illuminait son visage.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Un second chapitre dnas la même journée =)

Et croyez moi, c'est pô finiiii =)

Au fait, la machinerie du Titanic est tout simplement incroyable! Je pourrais passer des heures a regarder les photos, trop l'éclate^^ J'ai trouvé un truc pour m'occuper pendant les vacs'


	4. L'orage

Reno parcourait les couloirs sans réel but, voila, une fois encore, il s'était mis Lysander a dos le jour même de leur rencontre ! Il y avait deux ans déjà il avait manqué de se faire passer par une fenêtre ! Foutu caractère de cochon qu'elle se trainait, la gamine…

Mais une question s'apposait dans son esprit : pourquoi le projet avait été remis a jour ? La Shinra n'avait plus besoin d'argent et il n'y avait pas non plus besoin de déterrer des vieux machins comme le Titanic de nos jours ! Et, connaissant Lysander et Rufus, ils ne faisaient pas ça par intérêt historique, loin de là. Soit cela avait un rapport à l'argent, soit a autre chose… Ou alors cette jeune fille n'avait aucun rapport avec son boss…

De son côté, Cloud revint avec deux cafés dont un qu'il destinait à Lysander. Il retrouva la jeune fille affalée sur le tableau de bord de la passerelle à bavouiller sur les sonars. Il s'approcha et voulut la réveiller mais au moment où il la toucha, elle se leva en sursaut en envoyant valser les cafés qui tombèrent à terre. Cloud fut surpris de voir que le chasseur de trésors avait laissé place à une jeune fille terrifiée qui le regardait comme si il allait la tuer.

_Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Lysander ne lui répondit pas, elle reprenait son souffle et fermait les yeux. Sans réfléchir, Cloud l'entoura de ses bras et la rassura. Elle se raidit mais se laissa calmer au bout d'un moment. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, sûrement un mauvais rêve. Pourquoi donc faisait-il ça ? lui-même n'en savait rien et ne cherchait pas plus loin que le fait qu'en face de lui se tenait une jeune fille qui avait peur C'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne voulait plus être le genre d'homme qui tenait des comptes grâce au nom de la personne qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait que trop fait ça.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Cloud d'une voix calme.

_Rien… murmura la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. Rien du tout. J'ai juste pas assez dormi.

_Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose…

_C'est juste depuis qu'on a découvert l'épave, ça doit être le stress c'est tout.

Elle se leva et ramassa la tasse qui était tombée, répandant son contenu par terre. Elle rangea aussi les documents qui étaient répartis sur toutes les tables. Le regard vague et perdu, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Ses gestes étaient vagues, elle regardait ce qu'elle faisait sans faire attention, son esprit était clairement ailleurs. Cloud détourna les yeux l'espace de quelques instants pour contempler la passerelle du navire, chargée d'instruments en tous genre.

_On fera une plongée dans deux heures, tu veux y participer ? demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Cette fois on va prendre une caméra qu'on va glisser dans le navire pour voir ce qu'il en reste à l'intérieur !

La notion de voir un tas de tôle vieux de cent ans au fond de l'eau ne ragoûtait pas trop l'ex-Soldier, mais, le regard enjoué de Lysander le fit changer d'avis. Il n'aimait cependant toujours pas ça, comment pouvait-on y trouver une quelconque joie ?

_D'accord, si tu veux. concéda-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_T'ès pas claustrophobe au moins ?

_Pas encore…

Lysander sortit de la pièce, elle sauta la rambarde et se retrouva sur le second pont avec la souplesse d'un chat. Elle alla vers l'arrière du bateau, regardant le soleil qui commençait tout juste à descendre vers l'horizon. Elle regarda le sous-marin qui état en maintenance, maintenance dont le chef des opérations n'était autre qu'Erwan qui vérifiait le moteur, en dessous en donnant quelques ordres à ses équipiers, éparpillés autour du même engin.

_Alloooo ! hurla-t-elle en donna plusieurs coups de pieds dans l'engin.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme de la ferraille suivit d'un bruit d'eau, elle hurla de rire en voyant la tête de son ami émerger d'en dessous le sous-marin, couvert d'huile noire et poisseuse sur le visage et la veste.

_On va plonger, Cloud vient avec moi, je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas venir !

_Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. lui répondit Erwan en retournant avec son huile tant chérie.

Le soleil déclinait a une grande vitesse, deux heures plus tard, il était visible un peu au dessus de l'horizon, le nimbant d'une lueur fantomatique. L'océan prenait la couleur du ciel, modorée et d'enre, cela dépendant où l'on regardait. Les deux sous-marins étaient prêts à plonger, Lysander regardait fièrement l'équipage qui s'affairait. Elle laissa cependant son regard se perdre au loin vers l'horizon et hurla quand Cloud l'appela. Un cri aigu de surprise typiquement féminin… Cependant il n'avait jamais entendu Tifa pousser un couinement tel que celui là. Ais il n'imaginait pas la barmaid en cette situation, trop forte pour hurler… Mais peut être n'oserait-elle pas aller par delà le fond des océan ? Que ferai-elle si elle était là ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! cracha-t-elle.

_On est prêts à partir. Il ne manque plus que toi, mais, tu ne devrais pas y aller, sincèrement.

Lysander croisa le regard de Cloud avec un vague air de dire « t'as dit quoi là ? ». Il ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse.

_Tu ressembles à mon père comme ça, arrêtes. fit-elle en sautant comme un chat du pont supérieur où elle était lovée.

La jeune fille prit un court élan et fit un balancier avec ses bras avant de sauter du pont pour atterrir à l'arrière du navire, où les sous-marins l'attendaient. Le Northern Sunrise se balançait doucement au gré de la légère houle de cette fin de journée et l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Cloud pouvait se persuader tant qu'il voulait, mais il ne voulait pas quitter ce semblant de quiétude.

_Allez amènes-toi ! On a deux heures de descente ! hurla-t-elle a Cloud.

Cloud avait trente seconde pour trouver une idée, et elle se posa directement a lui en la personne de Reno qui déboulait sur le pont. Il avait bien pourtant eu ce plan à la va vite « excuse-moi, mon épée ne rentrera pas dans cette cage à souris ».

_Putain j'me suis paumé, oh Cloud ! Tu tombes bien, tu saurais pas où… Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Cloud le prit par le bras et l'amena à Lysander qui l'attendait, assise sur le sous-marin, au dessus de l'eau, en tailleur.

_C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? demanda Lysander qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide avec un grand sourire.

_Descends de là! Si tout se décroche je suis viré! hurla Reno a l'adresse de la jeune fille. _Contente de savoir que tu t'intéresses à ma protection. minauda-t-elle en se mettant sur le ventre dans un geste d'une souplesse féline.

Reno étouffa un hurlement de rage lorsque la jeune fille lui tira la langue et se glissa souplement dans la cabine du sous-marin en un mouvement coulant et suintant l'hypocrisie. Cloud se demanda s'il fallait la suivre. D'un vague regard il admira l'horizon qui, progressivement, se parait des couleurs du couchant (comme décrit depuis tout à l'heure). Un cri de Reno et le rire clair de Lysander le fit se reconcentrer immédiatement que l'instant présent Le Turk aux cheveux rouges reculait de quelques pas en montrant du doigt le mât du Northern Sunrise, qui était un large radar ou bien un émetteur radio, alors que celui-ci ce nimbait d'une auréole blanchâtre en son sommeil, de même pour chaque extrémité du navire, la proue également.

_Vous venez de voir en direct un Feu de Saint-Elme, bon, on va pas s'attarder, c'est beau mais ça sert à rien. dit la jeune fille, sa tête disparaissant dans l'habitacle du sous-marin, elle avait un large sourire de collé sur le visage, ses plongées était sûrement sa seule source d'excitation, sur ce navire.

L'ex-Soldier reconsidéra ses plans en approchant du parterre de la lancement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, mais là n'étais-ce pas sa mission ? Il ne connaissait même pas le montant de son salaire au fait ! … Voila à quoi il en était réduit, à fuir en cherchant la première trappe possible. Reno n'avait pas l'air mieux, il semblait à a fois anxieux et nerveux, un mélange rare chez un Turk avec une aussi grande assurance. Pourtant il semblait cacher ça sous son habituelle flemme, celle qui le caractérisait.

_T'as envie d'y aller toi ? Demanda Turk roux au désormais livreur du 7ème Ciel.

_Autant que toi, mais là n'est pas la question, on doit y aller.

_Lysander ! On a un gros, gros problème ! Hurla Erwan en réapparaissant derrière eux.

Il tenait un téléphone dans sa main, et avait l'air tendu. Il appela plusieurs fois la jeune fille avant que cette dernière ne reparaisse, l'air vaguement énervé. Air qui fut caractérisé en sentiment par le « quoi ! » aigre qu'elle lui lança sur l'instant. Elle sortit de l'habitacle du sous-marin et tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone. S'ensuivirent quelques secondes de blanc, tout l'équipage avait l'air pris au dépourvu Cloud s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il avait une désagréable idée derrière la tête, mais ne se l'avouait pas. Elle se clarifia néanmoins alors que les paroles de Lysander au téléphone se firent plu incisives et tranchantes. Elle était dans une colère noire.

_Comment ça radiner à Egde ! Explique-moi ce que j'ai à y faire ! Une conférence de presse ? Tu disais toi-même que je devais pas en faire, tu te fous de moi ! Va la faire toi-même ! Redonne moi mon autorisation !

_Boss, vous nous avez sauvé la peau… murmura Reno en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lysander ne raccrocha pas, elle jeta tout simplement le téléphone à la mer, le plus loin possible avec un cri de rage. Sautant du sous-marin, elle regagna bien vite le pont du navire.

_On remballe tout, les instances supérieures nous emmerdent et retirent leurs autorisations de plongées. Maugréa-t-elle en retournant à l'intérieur du navire.

Cloud fut sur l'instant aussi décontenancé que les autres, mais avoua bien que cette opportunité était louable? Venant sans doute de Rufus qui, à Edge avait soit eu pitié d'eux, soit était submergé par les questions à propos de cette Lysander qui lui posait bien des problèmes. Il penchait bien sûr pour la seconde option. Shinra, de la considération ? Un chocobo deviendrait carnivore plus facilement !

* * *

...Commentaires de l'Auteur...

Vous m'direz, ça, c'est du come back, j'avais toujours mentionné une parution irrégulière... :D demain je me regarde Titanic, merci les strips Hetalia/Titanic de redonner de l'inspiration.


End file.
